TUA The Movie
TUA The Movie is a confirmed movie remake of the TUA Rewrite, loosely based on the original rewrite, however, it is an original movie about as different from the real TUA as Goji's Blog 3 was from Totodilia. CHARACTERS: Joshua Bassetton - Remake of Josh, in this version he is a troubled teen dedicated to murdering a baby, but he eventually becomes a hero after Bronku destroys his friend's house. Warren - Remake of Warren, last name never stated, mysterious scientist that is fairly accurate to his story portrayal, just way more mysterious. Main scientist against Bronku and Kyaga. Kyaga - Depicted in same manner as story. Bronku - Depicted in same manner as story. Jake - Based on Jack, a injured blogger with a robotic arm who loves his pet Bulldog. Often bullied, driven to suicide but killed by Kyaga before he dies. Buron - New character, a mysterious figure who claims to be linked to Bronku. In the end, he turns out to be a scam and dies. PLOT: It starts on a normal day where everyone is at their houses and apartments. But then, Bronku rises out of the ocean and begins attacking the small town of Lakeside, Oregon. Immediately, the military reacts, but major cities - Eugene, Oregon and Portland, Oregon - are destroyed. Bronku heads north. Joshua and Warren meet in Nebraska (halfways between their hometowns) to discuss the mysterious monster, while Buron spies on the conversation. In the end, they decide the best way to win is to evacuate to a new planet. They discuss plans for a spaceship. Bronku has entered Washington, and destroys Vancouver, Washington and Olympia, Washington. The military has arrived in Seattle, as it is estimated Bronku will attack it next. Bronku makes his way to Tacoma, Washington, destroying the city, before finally arriving for the final battle of the first attack in Seattle, Washington. Bronku levels the suburbs before entering Georgetown, wrecking the SeaTac Airport before the military finally responded knocking him back. Bronku knocks down the Columbia Center, crushing the majority of the military vehicles, knocking the final one (a helicopter) into a distant skyscraper. He then continues wrecking the city, including Downtown and the Space Needle, leaving across Bellevue, Washington to the east. Jake's subplot begins with him asking his "friends" if the world would be a better place without him. They start bullying him, resulting in him crying and attempting suicide in various ways. Meanwhile, Joshua and Warren split up - Joshua heads west to help stop Bronku while Warren heads east after a mysterious new monster has been detected in the Gulf Of Mexico. Bronku attacks everything - Spokane, Washington - Boise, Idaho - Elko, Nevada - and now, Reno, Nevada. He begins in Carson City before heading into Reno itself. Once again, the military is attempting to protect it, but now he is stronger. He fires one large Bronku Beam, destroying a whole wave of 50+ helicopters and the Circus Circus Sky Tower. Wrecking more skyscrapers and casinos, he eventually leaves into the suburbs. And now, Kyaga rises. He begins in Mobile, Alabama. Wrecking the city, a container ship containing nuclear missiles explodes... radiation is leaked. Soon, the entire Alabama Gulf Coast is radioactive, and nationwide warnings are issued. Jackson, Mississippi is next in line, featuring the Regions Plaza falling onto Kyaga... he seems dead, but he turns out to have fleed. Jake is on top of the California State Capital, about to jump, when Bronku burns him to a crisp with his iconic beam. Immediately, scenes detail the collapse of Sacramento, California, with all the skyscrapers toppled and Bronku crosses the river. Davis, California is next, as Bronku is put up with strong resistance here - the university campus is the battleground. In the end, Bronku is killed right before he has reached the San Francisco area, but Davis still needs to dispose of a giant monster body. Joshua is told by Buron that Buron controls Bronku and he will be back, but in the end, Buron has to run after being called a liar. Warren is in Nashville, Tennessee, and he watches as an angry Kyaga approaches. Kyaga demolishes the city as Warren flees in his car. A chase scene ensues as the I-65 is being driven down by Warren but Kyaga follows, destroying the following cities along the highway - Louisville, Kentucky - Indianapolis, Indiana - Gary, Indiana. Buron arrives in Chicago after taking a plane, but finally, he sees Kyaga who kills him. Suddenly, the final scene in Chicago begins. Logan Square is destroyed and Wrigley Field is completely destroyed via an Electric Beam. The Lincoln Park Zoo is demolished in a fashion so iconic that it is the main scene. The L is destroyed, and as Joshua and Warren evacuate on a motorcycle, while Grant Park and the majority of the skyline are destroyed. A blockade at 18th Street is formed, and it is unbreakable, eventually this military blockade kills Kyaga, making him fall into the lake. He launches one final Red Electric Beam at the Willis Tower, causing the tower to fall onto the motorcycles, injuring Warren. His leg is broken, but it will eventually heal. The after-credits scene shows Warren recovering and having fun with Joshua in what appears to be the same place in Nebraska they met earlier, and the post-apoc ruins of Chicago. Category:Movies Category:In The TUA Series